


Folie de trois

by Mrsnightmares



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsnightmares/pseuds/Mrsnightmares
Summary: Everyone knew the Queen and King of Gotham but their was you the one that kept the two together after every fight. You were theirs and they were yours.





	1. Chapter 1

The club you where in was not your usual place to be after work but you figured that after a long night at the office you could rest and drink a little at a club. You even went home and changed into your best dress and heels. Sipping lightly at your drink your eyes wondered around the club taking notes of everything.

 

While you were busy looking around the room Harleys eyes were watching you glinting in excitement as she drank in the sight of your pale skin and dark brown hair. When she first saw you she was sure you had jumped into a vat of acid too for your skin was paler than hers and Mister J's combined, but then she saw your hair and figured you dyed it however when you turned away from the bar and she saw your eyebrows along with your beautiful hazel eyes she realized you might of been a meta human but not like her and J. 

Even Mister J noticed you! But only after he had called Harley's name more than once and she hadn't answered him did he turn to see what she was looking at. 

"Puddin can we have her?" Harley asked breathlessly as you cold stare went around the room accidently hitting hers.

"Hmm she is quite the beaut isn't she?" Joker nodded as he smiled and crackled quietly ending aburtly with a whistle and a jerk of his head towards you. 

"Go Harley see if she's all bark and no bite."  Harley squealed and threw her arms around her Puddin laying kisses on his face in thick wet smacks 

"Oh thank you Mister J!" and with a florish she was off not so subtly sitting next to you and giving you the heart eyes.

 

You immediately took notice of the gorgeous and colorful woman next to you, most noticeably though you took notice of the tattoo reading PROPERTY OF JOKER on her. 

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Harley said fluttering her lashes at you and curling her hair around her finger 

"Hmm sure you should be flirting with strange woman while your man watches?" You asked her a smirk on your face as her smile dropped and turned into a pout.

"How da know?" 

"Your man isn't as subtle as he likes to think." You repiled sipping your drink and turning towards the V.I.P. section throwing a saucy wink towards the man you knew was watching.

"However I'm always down for some mischief how about we make some? I'm Sammy." The woman smiled a twinkle in her eye as she took your offered hand not noticing how tall you were till you stepped down from the elevated bar seats.

"I'm Harley." She lead the two of you over to a glass box with a gold chain in it on the dance floor, the lights bounced of her soft silky dress making her pale skin glow and you were a 100% sure that while that glow made her sexy it made you stick out like a sore thumb.

 

"You do know how to dance right?" A smirk was tossed over your shoulder as you took the chain from Harleys hands with one hand and softly stroked her face.

"Oh honey we are going to have so much fun."

With a grin the two of you tangled yourself together the lights glittering off Harley as you both danced in synch with each other. You feel drunk off of Harleys presence it was intoxicating you and you couldn't imagine what her man must feel like in her presence all the time. As time goes by in the cage you and Harley become bolder and bolder with each other till a sharp whistle cuts through the club and seems to hone in on Harley. She begins to bounce up and down looking excitedly at you before dragging you over to the source of the whistle all while babbling about her Mister J and how much the two of you were going to get along.

While she merely hopped over the seat you took the long way past the body guard and sat down on the plush red leather seat. The man in front of you was certainly handsome and definitely deadly in every degree. Harley didn't seem to mind the slience and ran her hand over the man in front of you's arm a smile on her face as she glanced from you and who you a summed was Joker biting her lip softly.

"Can we keep her Mister J? She's perfect!" Harley whined snapping you and Joker out of the little starting contest you too had and while you smiled intoxicatedly as Harley found her way into you lap hands wrapped around the back of your neck hooking together at the front of your throat Joker growled as Harley bit her lip and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Puddin?!" With a simple nod and a lust directed graze to the two of you Harley squealed and pulled you face down to hers in a spiderman kiss.

 

Thus your new life with the clowns began.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Humming softly you braided Harleys hair her purring contently before you yanked softly on her hair making her groan and arch her back, her head falling on your arm a pout set on her oh so pretty pink lips. 

"Sammy!" She whined hands reaching up and cradling your neck a thumb pushed on each side of your neck on your pulse. You smirk and lean down covering the face of Harley from the cameras and kissed her passionately, leaning back Harley bit your lip and let go. Snapping at you like a dog making you laugh softly and kisses her forehead a blissful smile on your lips.

Slow clapping and a whistle made your eyes snap open turning towards the cell door a snarl on your lips as Griggs clapped 

"That was hot! You two little freaks like to get down huh? Even though your in a prision?" Griggs remarks angered you as you hunched over Harley your large form easily towering over her much smaller form. Harley allowed this, however both of you knew that she was very capable of damage hell you had even seen her kill a man just by snapping his neck with her thighs! Sure later that night you ended up with your head in between her thighs hands buried in your hair and your name sung like a prayer on her lips but you digress. 

"Now now Amazon Eve calm down wouldn't want a shock to go through you and hit your pretty Queen now would you?" Snarling you look down to Harley she nodded flipping herself off you and open to her sheets tangled up in the ceiling watching you made her pupils fully dilated as you stood up shoulders squared together as you walked towards the cell door and Griggs. 

"Now listen you little fuck threaten me all you want but you don't fuck with my Queen or my King else your gonna end up as a bloody piece of meat. You've seen that bank video right? You know the shit I can do to you." Griggs swallowed his eyes shifting back and forth between you and Harley as Harley watched a small smile on her lips. Wordlessly he lifted the walk talkie making your body tense as he spoke into it.

"Light this Amazon Eve up boys." 

Pain coursed through your system as you convulsed on the floor a blissful smile on your face up at Harley who grinned and started to crackle her eyes watching you admiring the way your body convulsed it almost looked like how you did when you came underneath her. 

 

 

-Two weeks earlier-

Amanda waller slowly chewed her food and turned the page to the next one after Jokers and Harley quinns reveling you a eyebrow raised at the person behind the mugshot.

"Shit you didn't just take one of Jokers girlfriends you took both?!" Amanda ignored the comment swallowing her food and grinned to herself

"This is Sammy between the three of them she's the most sane keeping the two in check. However she's a diagnosed sociopath."

"No elaborate name?" one of the men asked his eyebrows raised.

"Her criminal name is unknown however we do have footage of her robbing a bank with Harley. The footage is abruptly amazing watch." Amanda spoke as she pulled a large tablet from her purse and swiped right reveling a still image, nodding at the two men beside her she sat the tablet down and pressed play.

 

The video opened up with a normal scene of a bank bustling with people, the video zoomed in on a blurry silhouette of Sammy effortlessly blending in with a crowd of people before she looked up at the camera smirking while her hazel eyes started to glow a dark purple behind her dark blue glasses. The camera was painted red as screams echo through the video soon a pale hand wipes the blood off the camera revealing a smiling Harley as she looks behind her to see Sammy floating eyes a dark purple with bodies sounding her. Harley looks back at the camera winks while blowing a raspberry and struts over to Sammy who floats back down a smile on her lips.

 

"How do you keep her contained?!" One of the men whisper yelled his eyes wide as Amanda smiled 

"By using her Queen."

 

-Now-

 

"I miss him..." Harley whimpered as she rolled to her side to face you your legs and arms intertwined with hers.

"He will find us Harls don't worry." You reassured her kissing her forehead as the two of you tried desperately to recreate the heat that the Joker generated when he layed in between the two of you in the bed you three shared. Just as you were about to stroke Harleys hair that fuck boy Griggs walked towards the two of you outside the cell.

"Now are you two ladies going to come quietly?" He asked as you hunched over Harley a snarl on your lips eyes emiting a faint purple glow.

"Not a chance in hell." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

A loud noise awoke you, groggily you raised your head only to snap into full focus as Harley thrased next to you trying to bite the doctors hand heading towards her neck. When she saw you awake she stopped smiling smugly as objects behind the doctors and guards outlined in faint purple rose behind them about to head towards them till you heard a click and saw a gun pushed against Harleys head.

"Do it and she dies." The objects fell down to the floor instantly as you started to thrash in your straight jacket.

"You mother fucking cunt bags!" You yelped as the guards pushed Harley and you out of the doctor station outside towards a helicopter. You only stopped when Harley hushed you and looked up at you no words needed between you two. 

After a long and boring flight you and Harley where finally released from your separate holdings and ran towards each other, her long legs easily jumping up and wrapping around your waist as your hand wrapped around her back. Your arms easily being long enough to wrap around her and still have your hands grope her chest, her hands quickly found your chest as the two of you shamesly kissed.

"Hey that's enough cut it out!" A annoying voice yelled as you and Harley disconnected a thin line of saliva between the two of you. Harleys eyes glinted mischievously as she laughed pulling herself on your back where you shamesly groaped her butt earning Harleys hands running over your neck. 

The annoying man turned out to be your new 'leader' ( you and Harley both shared mock glances at that) Rick flag. While the other members of your "team" thought you were standing idly not paying attention Harley knew better you had used this ploy before and it always worked out well for Puddin and herself you were after all the most sane among the three of you.

However when that bitch Amanda Waller popped up on Ricks tablet you lost any sense of calm you had, eyes glowing a dark purple Harley quickly scrambled off your back a smile on her lips as objects around Amanda and you started to float up.

"Now now Sammy don't start something that will end poorly for you." Amandas threat was clear and so with a low growl all the objects dropped along with you eyes back to hazel.

"Yo what the fuck was that?!" One of the members of your "team" yelled. Eyes snapping towards him you observed his form, tall muscler with calluses on his hands from shooting guns most likely. 

"That was something you don't need to worry about."  You responded grabbing Harleys hand dragging her towards your two crates.

 

No words where needed between the two of you as you kissed Harleys neck, your body shielding hers from view as you undressed her smirking as she pulled one of your bras from her crate.

"That's when we robbed that bank remember?" You spoke softly in Harleys ear as she groaned biting her lip.

"We blew the vault door sky high just because we could, the people looked so funny when they panicked then we when got back remember how Mister J rewarded us?" As you spoke Harley rubbed her legs together groaning. Before you could tease Harley more, Rick the annoyance spoke up 

"Hey you two cut it out we leave in five understand?!" 

"Yes sir." You answered quietly and mockingly in Harleys ear while she giggled, you both knew that only one person could get both of you to say sir without a mocking tone behind it.

As Harley pulled on her shorts you hummed tieing her hair into her cute little ponytails.

"Can't wait to see Mister J grab those ponytails Harley." You whisper in her ear planting a soft kiss on her neck as she whimpered.

"Stop working me up!" Snickering you clicked open your case smirking you pulled your favorite top pulling it on and turning around to face Harley.

"Zip me up?" You asked a flirtatious smile on your lips as Harley smiled back pulling the zipper up. As soon as Harley saw your opened crate she pounced tugging out her favorite pair of shorts and stockings out giving you the puppy eyes as your eye twitched.

"Only with my jacket but you can do my makeup baby." You teased softly as Harley ran her fingers through your hair smirking.

 

"How does that man keep up with these two man don't look like they need a man to me." Deadshot muttered to himself as Harley skipped over towards him humming as you pulled on your shoes. Laughing softly you followed her eyes open for anything that could happen. By the time you got over to them the conversation was over but that didn't stop Harley from squealing and pulling you down towards her face smooching your neck and leaving a bright red kiss mark on top of the darkly inked tattoo that read  _H+S+J._

In small but neat letters, chuckling you rubbed the kiss mark off and looped your arm around Harley bringing her next to you as Rick started to yell to everybody that it was time to go. Glancing over your shoulder at Deadshot you winked and stuck your tounge out your hand slowly moving to Harleys butt which you gave a firm squeze loving the giggles that followed from her.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Once in the helicopter you strapped Harley in first, glancing around to make sure no one was looking you quickly groaped Harley as you strapped her in earning a purr from her. As you sat down (right next to her of course) and strapped yourself in you laced your hands with Harleys. Absent mindlessly you rubbed your thumb against the back of her hand and a smile on your face as you thought about the night when the two clowns took you home.

 

-Flashback-

_Stumbling into the doorway backwards due to Harleys legs wrapped around your waist you quickly thought you had bumped into a wall. Untill the "wall" began to run its hands up as down your body in smooth effortless motions. Eventually even meta humans have to come up for air, so as you and Harley separated a long string of saliva connecting between the two of you Mister J grabbed the two of you throwing both of on the bed Harley still with her legs wrapped around sat up and smirked down at you. Looking up at her you pulled her down and kissed her your hands hot on her thighs._

_Pushing her dress upwards till it was over her head, Harley laughed and looked over her shoulder at Mister J._

_"Aren' you going to join us Mister J it's awfully lonesome just with the two of us." Harley teased as she pulled down your dress reveling the dark purple underwear you had on underneath. Looking up you smiled as two more hands joined Harleys running up and down your body. Your vision was blurry as you had already taken off your glasses so all you could see above you was a whirlwind of colors._

_Pink, Blue, Purple, Green, Red... All thoughts stopped as you moaned softly, your brain turning to mush as the sensations became too much you couldn't tell where any of the three of you began nor ended. But something in that night changed the futures plan and set something else in motion you are sure of it._

-Flashback over- 

 

Suddenly you were jared out of your thoughts as the helicopter started to nosedive. Thinking quickly objects in the helicopter started to float upwards a dark purple color surrounding them, pulling the objects towards you as you grabbed Harleys hand you made a fort boxing the two of you in. In the darkness as the helicopter started to accelerate faster and faster you and Harley shared a passionate kiss your hands all over each other' body's.

When you felt the helicopter hit the ground you and Harley glanced at each other. You couldn't see each other in the dark but that didn' stop the I love you's from being sent to each other. Only when you heared a smack on the fort surrounding you and Harley did you let the objects go, spilling light into the fort which reveled the two of you inside of it. 

Once you had unbuckled Harley you carried her like a bride right out of the helicopter, she ran her hands over your neck nails lightly tracing your pale skin with a smile on her lips. Wordlessly you set her down making sure to bend down towards her and kiss her quickly on the lips.

"You two knock it off!" Came Ricks annoying voice as you took a step back from Harley and looped your hand In hers, lightly toying with her hand you almost didn' notice the bitchy faced dude with the braids coming towards you two. With a quick tug you pulled Harley out of the way pulled against your chest she smiled as you lightly patted her hair lost in a memory from a couple of months ago. 

 

-Flashback-

_You hummed as you kissed softly down Harleys front her soft whimpers ringing in your ears as you made your way to her thin night shorts, pulling them down lightly you chuckled at the "Lucky you" written right above the line that usually all her shorts ended at. Pulling her legs closer to your face you nipped at the crook of her leg earning a yip in response, chuckling against her leg you nipped at her underwear slowly pulling it down reveling that pretty pink p-_

_-_ Flashback over- 

You were brought out of your flashback by a loud bang and blood splattering all over your face. Rolling your eyes you looked down at Harleys curious wondering where you went before you leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"When we get home I'm eating you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner Harls." Leaning back you smirked as Harley bit her lip and rubbed her legs together not so discreetly from your view. As you were about to tease Harley more you looked above her narrowing your eyes at what you saw, tons and tons of what used to be men lumbered towards Rick and your group. The others hasn't notice yet you thought to yourself as you floated upwards hair wild and eyes a dark purple, so when you did this you can say the whole team was surprsed expect for Harley she had after all seen your gifts many many times. 

 "What the fuck?!" Deadshot  yelled as you floated upwards a hand simply pointing in ront of them. All together the team turned to look at the massive horde of monsters sitting in front of them. 

The only one who didn' even bother to look like he was doing anything but what he was doing ( which was looking up your skirt) was Captain Boomerang, but with a quick flick of your wrist he had tripped and landed face first into a puddle of an unknown substance. 

Seeing his angry face made you smile however that smile quickly dropped when you saw Harley being surrounded by the creatures. Diving towards her you picked her up and with a sickening  **CRUNCH** the creatures all fell down their necks broken and heads obliterated. Smirking down at Harley you kissed her as Rick threw his hands up in defeat not even bothering to yell at you two.

 


	5. Chapter 5

-Flashback-

_The lights glittering off Harleys dress as the two of you danced made her look even more beautiful, you noted in your head as you slowly ran your hands up Harleys body bunching her dress just a little bit. In return she reached behind her, her hands running over your neck as you reached down and kissed her neck biting roughy. A loud whistle cut through the air making you and Harley look at each other smiling, roping your arm around her waist Harley and you walked towards the VIP section of the club where you knew Mister J was waiting for you two. Harley jumped over the seat and you walked around the back sitting underneath Mister J's right arm while Harley sat underneath his left._

_You observed the man across from Mister J, dark shades and flashly rings must be a mob boss you thought as Mister J spoke._

_"Girls your my gift to this big hunka hunka!" Mister J spoked loudly. At his words you and Harley glanced at each other and moved out from Mister J's arm's and moved towards the_ _man, each of you moving under one of his arms with your hands on his chest._

_"You wanna play with us?" Harley asked smiling as you each move your faces closer to the man's causing him to chuckle nervously._

_"You don' want to play with us? Then don't waste our time!" Harley told the man angrily as she offered you her_   _hand letting you pull her up, her high heels letting her easily bury her head into your neck smiling as you both swayed to invisible music a sick grin on your face._

_"Look man I don't want no beef." The man said nervously as he gulped loudly looking around for a exit._

_"You don' want no beef?! YOU DON'T WANT NO BEEF?!" Mister J shouted as he drew his gun quicker than the man and blew his brains out all over the red leather seats._

 

_The three of you in the car was crackling loudly as Mister J drove widly through the street. You were squished in between Harley and mister J but Harley soon changed that by pulling you onto her lap into a heavy and wet kiss. Not wanting to feel left out Mister J put his other hand onto your thigh as you and Harley made out._

_A loud thump on the roof of the car made you and Harley disconnect a thick string of salvia connecting the two of you, the string was soon broken when you both looked up smirking. Quickly grabbing the gun from the backseat you shot into the roof the car as Harley smiled and buried her face into your chest._

_"Stupid Batman your ruining date night!" You shouted a glare on your face till Harley looked up and quickly became alarmed._

_"Puddin I can' swi-!" Was the only thing you heared before water surrounded you._

_Without missing a beat you pulled the knife out of your bra and sliced upwards cutting off your dress giving you less resentaince in the water as you swam. With long even strokes you swam towards Harley's unconscious body, seeing Mister J swimming upwards from further down towards you two you smiled and swam faster towards Harley._

_Before you could get to Harley you were pulled up along with her by Batman, swinging a_ _quick punch in his direction and dodging his punch back towards your face he let you drop and you stood in front of him in nothing but your deep purple lacy bra and panties and a pair of sliver heels with your fists in front of you and purple objects floating around you and him. You noticed that while Batman stood at 6'2 you towered above him easily at 6'9 only seven inches taller than him._

_However being lost in your thoughts gave Batman the perfect opportunity to knock you out and that's how you ended up at Belle Reve Federal Penitentiary in nothing but your underwear and heels._

_-_ Flashback over- 

This "mission" is taking forever you thought as you and the team walked...well Harley didn't walk prefering to have you give her a piggyback ride so she could shamelessly grope you. Rick had given up all hope of keeping you two apart he just simply let it be and oh boy did Harley and you take advantage of that.

Twice already you and Harley had been caught after sneaking away from the group making out though the second time Rick had caught you with Harley's legs thrown over your shoulders about to eat her out till he had shouted and made you get up and join the group. 

Harley had not been happy all your teasing had worked her up. You could tell because of the fact that her nipples were showing through her thin bra and shirt and not from any chill that you were aware of. Feeling her hard nipples rub into your back made it hard not to find the nearest space and fuck Harley in it or on it. 

As you and the team walked the looming building was getting closer till Harley jumped off your back and smashed the window of a near by department store. Instantly the whole team looked towards Harley as she hummed to herself and picked up a bag for her and a glittering sliver and sapphire ring for you. 

You knew that the ring would probably end up in a box somewhere labled evidence but you couldn't care less as you smoothly ran your hands down your Queens body as your eyes sparked a dark purple and a invisible pressure pressed against Harley's clit causing her legs to buckle.

You caught her though and as the team walked  you carried Harley as the invisible pressure on Harley's clit grew more and more till she sliently shook in your arms causing a smirk to grow on your face as you kissed her forhead. 

The best part? Nobody was none the wiser. 

 

 


End file.
